pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:76.164.66.119
Your edit to the Add whatever you want to this page page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, Refer to our pages to help you make productive edits. Or simply read the guidelines below: General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example:Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless your are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS, Grammar, Punctuation, Spelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) *When leaving a message on a talk page/Forum page, don't forget to leave a signature by clicking the Signature button. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. *Need any help editing and contributing? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 00:40, April 14, 2011 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in.'' Add whatever you want That page is a candidate for deletion because it will cause edit wars. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 01:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) If people add whatever they want, there will be conflict, because people do not alwaya want the same thing. [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 01:26, April 14, 2011 (UTC) No, sorry. [[User:American che|'''American che]]{fack-ee-book} 22:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep! I will in a bit! :D TD 14:50, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll draw Tyler! Tpffan5196 (talk) 16:55, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure i'll do it I was at school btw- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 19:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) My Picture This is my picture of Tyler. Sorry if the baseball cap looks messed up. I can't draw hats. But I tried. Tpffan5196 (talk) 19:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry it took so long to reply. I dont know what I will ash yet for the Q&A but I will draw Chris! It may take a while. I need super-details like what do you want her body, hea, eyes, ect to look like TD 00:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Contest Sure, I'll join! Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) What type of contest? Almost Summer!'' To the pools! I am freezing 03:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC)'' Sorry, but no can do. I am busy in real life. Almost Summer!'' To the pools! I am freezing 03:12, June 7, 2011 (UTC)'' I'll start my story tomorrow. Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) What is the story about? Tpffan5196 (talk) 14:48, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I think I might start the story tomorrow on the eighth. Tpffan5196 (talk) 17:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Spam Hey, you have got to stop spamming people's talkpages. If you want to announce a contest, then get registered, and make a blog about it. But stop leaving those messages on user's talkpage. Scuba Okay Will do! Again it may take a while. On a different subject I think you should make an account! It would be cool to have you as a recongnizible part of the community TD 13:43, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and you don't think I have my own problems? I was only trying to help. But please, stop with the spamming. Trust me, I've been through this. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 22:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Not yet. I will today TD 18:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Contest I'm not sure, but possibly if I get the chance, and come up with an idea. :) Oh, and the thing with Isabell was a mistake; I had not read the whole page. Don't worry, she's not. :) -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''"He's getting away! —Ow! He's kicking me!"'' 20:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Aaron and Jessie chronicles characters Do they dress exactly like Isabella, Phineas, Stacy, etc? Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:54, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Yep Working on her now! Also I would reccomend getting a account. A lot of the users here are under-age. In my opinion it is safer to have a account because when you are annon people can see your IP number (and thats not good if you are a super-private person). Thats just my reccomendation. I am over the age limit and I am friends with wiki staff plus I am an admin here so you wont get banned TD 13:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Picture is all finished but my scanner is not working :S TD 14:19, June 14, 2011 (UTC) your drawing I finished the drawing of Livia Paramellow and uploaded it. Isabella Fanatic your other drawing Sam Flynn drawing is finished, too.